dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Loud House Vs Smash Bros.
Welcome to another episodes of DBX SMASH BROS We play it alot of time if you have Nintendo Switch,Wii U,3DS,Wii,Game Cube, and N64. Group Mario Link Sonic Donkey Kong Pikachu Kirby Fox PacMan Yoshi I know there's so many of you mains Kirby,Fox,Pikachu and Donkey Kong LOUD HOUSE Secondary mascot of Nickelodeon that first air on 2016 Group Lori Leni Luna Luan Lynn Lincoln Lucy Lana Lola Lisa Lily Intro No rules Just blood shed Pre-Fight Masahiro Sakurai:now behold because you guys having a new friend Masahiro Sakurai taking out the blanket 1 hours later Mario:hey cut it out uhh ok just take off the blanket pingas 6 seconds later Sannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss Sans:wanna have a bad time Masahiro Sakurai:He's Sans the puny skeleton i make a costume and make him as a Mii gunner Smash bros. Characters jumps up into the stage and kill Sans Masahiro Sakurai:get out of there and go kick someone else 4 hours later Mario:i'm too tired can you give us a ride you blue ass Sonic:Mario look at me your taller and heavier than me i'm just 3'3ft tall and you are 5'1ft you gay ass Kirby:but think about me and this shit on the ground Pikachu:i'm not a shit Link:guys stop i saw a house over there they look at the house and seeing a filty house all loud kids playing outside Donkey Kong:let's see their strength Sonic:no let's see their speed no one is faster than me Naruto:i'm a a joke to you Donkey Kong why is anime nigger is here Naruto:because Sonic says he's the fastest Sonic kicks Naruto on the house of Many Girls Peach:get that guy Samus:yeah get him Naruto:i'm a girl "turns into sexy jotsu" see i'm a girl i was born girl Rosalina:join to the girl's party Naruto:i love being gay Lincoln:hey bros what are you doing in the Loud House Sonic:to fight you guys Lincoln:Okay let's see what ya guys got FIGHT Lori kicks Mario, Mario holds Lori's legs Mario:nice legs Mario throws Lori to Leni Yoshi:what the fuck thanks Mario Mario: i think if the girls joins the fight i think they will die instant- Lynn:meet Lynn jerk Sonic and Lynn fights Sonic:your so strong now you will die Sonic spindashes Lynn,Leni,Lori Mario kicks Lily and throws her away Link,Donkey Kong and Pikachu is running away from Lucy Link stabs her Pikachu electricute her Donkey Kong Punch her Link: i think she's death Lincoln kicks Link Lincoln:ahh take that Yoshi:i'll throw eggs to you bitch Lincoln dodge the egg and kills Yoshi. Yoshi licks Lincoln and Lincoln was inside of his stomach Lincoln:it's so hot in there Yoshi makes Lincoln turns into egg in several seconds Lincoln released from the egg and kicks Yoshi Yoshi punches Lincoln and throws him on the room "3 Points" Lincoln:ahh finally taking a rest from that green fool Luna makes Loud Music and Yoshi's head explode Fox shots her in head making a messy blood pout. Fox:piece a cake Sonic and Mario fighting with Lola and Lana Sonic and Mario is playing with two fools Mario and Sonic throws Lana and Lola inside Kirby's mouth. Pacman is chasing Luan Luan:ohh i have banana in my pocket Luan eats banana while running making Pacman slips Mario kicks Luan and Kirby get his hammer and smack to Luan, Luan's death body is getting eat by Kirby and spits away. Kirby fights with Lincoln Kirby get his sword and jumps Lincoln's death body flies on the air then Kirby smacks his hammer to Lincoln Lisa making a explosive potion and throws to Mario, Mario flies away on the sea Orca flap it tail like it trained in Seaworld and sending Mario back at the Loud House Sonic makes a 8 hit to kill the Robot. Lisa is crying and alone everyone punches and killing Lisa. Kirby throws Lincoln's death body to Lisa's death body they walks freely like bird setting free on it's cage DBX RESULTS The winner is: Smash Bros.